User talk:Nengyko
When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. '--Kuopiofi (talk) 10:20, October 2, 2019 (UTC) It wasn't about animals, it's about time-period. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:24, October 2, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Exits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:27, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Also Called, Capabilities, Techniques, Variations, Associations, Limitations, Known Users and Gallery. You just need to click the blue Edit at the right end. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, October 2, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Exits mess up the pages and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:36, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Go to page, click the blue Edit on the right end of Also Called, Capabilities, Techniques, Variations, Associations, Limitations, Known Users or Gallery = that section opens. Do your Editing normally and then hit Publish. You've Edited only that section instead of the whole page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:11, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Go to page, take a look on Also Called, Capabilities, Techniques, Variations, Associations, Limitations, Known Users or Gallery. Notice there's a blue writing on the right end of them that says Edit? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:26, October 3, 2019 (UTC) well, this is embarrassing. Apparently I forgot I gave permission to make Prehistoric Manipulation some time ago. My eye must have skipped over it, but it was before the previous power was made. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:33, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Why have the same Nightwing pics for both Peak Athleticism and dexterity? Photokinetic Cloning already covers it. There is essentially no difference between the two powers. And if you check the users, they are essentially using holograms to create clones. A light clone ''is a hologram, thats literally what it is and how its defined. Also a hologram doesn't require force-fields of any kind to produce them, as they are simply recordings of pulsed light fields and nothing more. wikipedia confirms this information. So we don't really need it.SageM (talk) 19:09, October 10, 2019 (UTC)SageM Definition of hologram- "a three-dimensional image formed by the interference of light beams from a laser or other coherent light source." As you can see, they are the same exact thing.SageM (talk) 19:11, October 10, 2019 (UTC)SageM I removed them because they weren't in the known users of Enhanced Mind. Plus they are only examples of Intelligence Enhancement, so they don't belong anyway. And they definitely aren't user of Superanimal Physiology, because they don't have any supernatural powers which is what the entire power is about. Read the capabilities and check out the rest of the users as a comparison and you will see that they don't belong. All they have is increased intelligence and reasoning, nothing more. They aren't even remotely supernatural. So they don't belong on either page really.SageM (talk)SageM Don't change page names without admin approval. We have the also called section for a reason.SageM (talk) 17:25, October 21, 2019 (UTC)SageM I have seen the original series of the addams family. So I already know he doesn't count. I don't even have to check the wikia. Please stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 06:27, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Your only getting your info from the wikia. I on the other hand have watched the actual series itself. So please don't try to tell me I'm wrong. Fester is not a user. And he cannot generate energy on his own. If you watched the actual series itself, it explains that he can only do something after electrocuting himself. And in fact there is one episode were he loses the ability to even do that. So please stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 06:50, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM That's not the problem. The problem is the user describes the power as a field projection, not an aura. So changing the name wouldn't really change the capabilities. So its still going to be deleted.SageM (talk) 20:11, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop bothering about this. Deleting the page and remaking it won't fix the problem. Its very likely a coding problem, so there isn't any real way to fix it. Even if I delete it there isn't any proof that the problem won't happen again. So its best to just let it go. When the coding acts up like this you can't actually fix it. For the older pages when it happens its likely caused by a spacing issue, but for newer pages when it occurs there isn't any real solution. If I delete it, you won't be able to remake it. You will have to try and do something else instead.SageM (talk) 05:57, October 26, 2019 (UTC)SageM I am not sure what the problem is. Try asking like one of the two bureaucrats or Zatalliya. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:11, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Category bar? Could you take a screenshot/GIF recording of what happens when you try to work with the page? If not, a description of what happens would suffice. Zatalliya (talk) 22:37, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Like SageM was saying, it's a coding issue. And by coding issue, I don't mean it's something that I can fix by changing our custom CSS or JavaScript. There's a high chance it's a FANDOM problem. I'll get in touch with them if it doesn't work by 12 PM my time (a little over 12 hours from now). For now, leave the page uncategorized and ''don't '''''have it deleted. Zatalliya (talk) 06:49, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Power Deletions Earlessness and Multiple Wings were deleted for the reasons stated here: Superpower Page Cleanup Mission. They're not really superpowers, nor do they now meet to new minimum requirements stated here: Minimum Requirements for a Superpower . Please remember to type ~ ~ ~ ~ (without spaces) to sign messages in the future. ^^ Holokami (talk) 19:32, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Its part of the changes to the wikia policies, so it was going to happen eventually. I am neither for or against it.SageM (talk) 21:10, October 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hi! I understand your concerns, but please consider that this isn't some massive culling of the powers. We're trying to figure out a bottom line as to what is and isn't a superpower, where that cut-off is, so that things are clearer going forward. So we've drawn our line after discussions, and are now trimming of what will probably be fewer powers than expected that full under that line. Holokami (talk) 21:32, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for at least undoing that little shenanigan of yours there. Holokami (talk) 21:43, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Don't vandalize user's personal pages. And no, it wasn't funny. Zatalliya (talk) 21:50, October 30, 2019 (UTC) No he doesn't. His Nova move isn't explosive fire (its just extremely hot fire). And he flies faster by shooting out flames like a jet or spaceship engine. It has nothing to do with explosive fire at all.SageM (talk) 20:01, November 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM because it was recently removed~~User talk:Arquetion Because its already covered by Ergo-Telekinesis. Which is what her actual power is. If you bother to check the Marvel wikia, you will see what she is actually doing is manipulating energy from Hyperspace; which is the same power source as the Celestials. Since its already covered by an existing power, it was deleted.SageM (talk) 20:57, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM The power already exists on the wikia. So if you add it back without admin approval you will be blocked. So I would seriously suggest that you don't.SageM (talk) 21:00, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hyperspace is the source of Invisible Woman's power. Its confirmed by both Marvel and in the actual comics. Its the only reason why Invisible Woman is one of the very few marvel characters capable of killing (not crippling, but actually killing) a Celestial. The number of characters who are also capable of the same feat can be counted on one hand, and most of them are Cosmic/Abstract entities or even greater powers. Sorry, but she is a user of Ergo-Telekinesis. And if you bothered to check she is already on there as a user. Read the marvel wiki if you don't believe me, but its all true.SageM (talk) 21:11, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Its already covered by Ergo-Telekinesis, like I explained to you.SageM (talk) 21:36, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM No. Please stop asking already. There is no difference between Force Field Telekinesis and Ergo-Telekinesis. I already gave you my answer, so find something else to do.SageM (talk) 21:51, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'm not being stubborn. Your the one that won't accept it. I already explained it to you and asked you nicely. I am sorry that you cannot accept the truth, but please don't go bothering the other admins about this.SageM (talk) 22:14, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop bothering me about this. I already explained my point to you, and continuing to ask me to restore it isn't helping your case. Leave it alone already, ok?SageM (talk) 06:28, November 10, 2019 (UTC)SageM I asked you nicely to stop bothering me about the power. Its not going to be restored. Quit bringing it back up. And please don't pester the admins about it either. If you want to talk to me your going to have to talk about something else, because I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Its not happening, so move on to something else.SageM (talk) 07:10, November 10, 2019 (UTC)SageM